It's alright to cry
by Demonchick666
Summary: 5 year old Harry abused at Dursely. Snape resuces. Mentor fic. Vey powerful Harry. T rated for safetly.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set before Hogwarts when Harry is at the age of five. This will be a Snape Father/montor fict. Harry will show that he is or will be a very pwerful wizard .

Please Review and let me know whether I should continue this story. Thanks!

* * *

><p><span>The Boy-Who-Lived <span>

Shivering, shaking and wrapping his arms tightly around himself as the young boy curled himself into a tighter ball. Small and soft whimpers escaped his lips as he struggled to stop the tears dripping down his face. He knew he should not cry, his uncle had shown him the punishment for crying and he felt it often when he was younger but still the tears dripped one after another down his pale face. Caringly rubbing his stomach as it churned and twisted in pain the boy let out another whimper, praying that his uncle would not hear him. When was the last time he actually had something to eat? Or been allowed a drop of water? The days had begun blurred in one long nightmare.

The young boy, who thought his name was Harry but could have just as easily have been freaked , boy or abomination, rubbed at his teary emerald green eyes as he once again tried to stop the useless tears from drowning his cheek. He scolded himself. What would the tears achieve expect another beating? His uncle did not stop the beating because of tears, his teachers and neighbours did nothing about his tears and his tears could not save him so why does he even bother crying? Even with this logical Harry could not stop; it was his fault really, that is what is uncle always tells him as he struck him again and again with the belt or anything else he can grasp with his beefy fingers. The belt was his favourite; Harry would get daily beatings with that thing.

But his last "freakiness" had resulted in his harshest and painful beating yet. His wrist ached and he could barely move it, his left leg resulted to support him and every inch of his body was covered in bruises, cuts and welts. Every move was agony and for once Harry was grateful that his cousin was fat pig so his second hand clothes did not rub against his battered skin. He did not mean to make the flowers bloom and he was not even sure how he did it. They were sitting in the garden- well his auntie and cousin were sitting and enjoying the sunshine, he was tending to those weeds again- when he cut a bud of the nearby flower. Gently picking it up with his finger he felt an unexpected sense of lost, the flower will never show it true beauty. What happen next Harry could never explain, not then or now. The flower slowly opened in Harry's hands, revealing the pale cool blue petals. It was so pretty that it enchanted Harry; he did not want it to die or close so he was even more surprised when the flower began growing a root, wrapping itself around Harry's finger and planting itself in the ground.

For a moment it the garden Harry forgot all the problems, all the pains and sorrow that he had in his young life as he watched in wonder and amazement at the growing flower. That was until his aunt's screaming brought him back to reality. Pain had followed after that, pain for his aunt hitting, his cousin stamping on his ankle so he 'doesn't hurt his mummy' and the worse pain from his uncle's beating. Silent tears came thicker and faster down the young boy's cheeks at the memory of this assault. He knew it was pointless in Harry's 5 years of life he had learnt two things about adults in his life; they do not care if you are hurt or cry and they never stay around for every long. His parents left him and so would any other adult that he meets.

With his shivers and shaking growing uncontrollable the cupboard door was wrench opened and Harry was greeted with the fat, purple and ugly face of his uncle who was smiling at him like a cat would smile at his prey. Not for the first time in his life Harry wished for someone to take him away but for the first time his magic answered him.

At the same time Harry's first scream escaped his lips Severus Snape woke up with a jolt, sweating and shaking from a nightmare about a green eye little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I love reading the comments thta people have made so please review!

Heres Chapter Two Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: The Bat Of The Dungeon<span>

Snape can honestly say that he has had a very very bad day. First there was that ridiculous dream of the potter brat. It had to be the potter brat. How many more dark haired, green eyed monster interrupted his nightmares and invaded his thoughts. As if the potter brat was anything other than a spoiled pampered little prince. The nightmare was just.. well, it was… Ok, Snape admitted to himself that it was hard to think why he would have such a dream but still the potter prince, _the boy-who-lived_, would not be abused. No. It's impossible. No child could be treated that bad; it made his gut churn with just thinking about it. No there is no way that Dumbledore would leave the saviour of the wizarding world with any one questionable, let alone abusive.

With that last thought Snape pushed all thoughts of the boy and his dream to the back of his mind and prepared himself for his lessons day. He would need his wits about him as his first class was, shuddering at the thought of it, first years. The worst combination of first years yet: Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. What was the head master thinking? He had faced The dark Lord with unshaking knees, did not even flinch at the bloodshed of the first war and faced all kinds of dark creatures unfazed but nothing would be as bad or deadly as this morning.

But try as he may he could not get the thoughts and the dream out of his mind. Not that he would ever admitted it. No the evil potion master, the bat of the dungeon, would never never admitted to being worry about a child, the spawn of the potter nevertheless. He ignored that small quiet voice at the back of his mind that reminded him that the _spawn _was his Lily's child as well. Snape did not like the feeling of uneasy and worry that gripped at his mind, causing his stomach to tighten and his concentration to be ruined.

Everyone knew something was bothering him because Snape was being more Snapeish then usual. The students were terrified. In his first lesson alone he gave every single Gryffindor a week worth of detentions, caused 6 Hufflepuffs to burst into tears and sent a pranking Peeves fleeing from a 'foul tempered git'. The day did not improve as by dinner time he had taken 400 points from varies houses and students- including his own house! -and given more detentions than any normal teacher would give all month. The word soon spread: do not mess with Professor Snape today.

By the evening meal Snape was radiating an evil temperament and a foul mood that had gripped the entire school. The evening meal which was normally the loudest and most relaxed meal of the evening as the lessons had finished and students were taking it easy after their lesson had become more quieter and rushed. The students were shooting wary glances at the staff table and refusing to meet each other in the eye. They were eating quietly so Snape did not snap at them and quickly so they could escape this suffocating atmosphere as quickly as possible.

Even the staff table had not escaped the foul and nervous mood that had gripped Hogwarts; the teacher shoot nervous looks at each other and glance now and again at Snape who seem determined to not look at anyone but glare at his food as if it had personally wrong him. Unknown to Snape each teacher was trying to get another teacher to break the ice, to question what was wrong and it seemed that Professor Trelawney took it upon herself to talk to Snape.

Snape glared at his food, his hunger disappearing when his thoughts drifted back to a pair of tear filled green eyes that show pain and fear that no five year old should feel. He shook his head as if trying to shake the image out of his head and banish all the questions and thoughts that refused to stop circles and twisting in his mind. Pushing the food around his plate he remembered the silent tears that had dripped down the boy's cheek. This was not improving his temper.

"Professor Snape." Said the quiet unsure voice of Trelaweny. He turned to glare at her with untold fury in his eyes. It took all her courage to ignore that rage and press on despite the quiet discouragements that came from the rest of the teachers. "I am search my inner eye and have seen through the veil of the future and I kn-"

"Trelaweny if you want to be able to make any more of your foolish and dunderheaded predictions in the future I need to state that finishing that sentence would be a very bad idea," stated Snape in a quiet, almost hissing voice that sent a shiver down the spine of all the students. They all knew that when Snape spoke in that tone, and in that quiet deadly voices then they are in serious trouble. Not detention trouble, but you'll be lucky to be alive after he has done with you trouble. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sputtering and muttering some sort of incoherent reply that Snape took as sign that she understood he turned once more back to his food and continue pushing it around the plate as he tried to work up the appetite to eat something. Every time he tried to take a bit his stomach would twist into knots just thing about the hunger and pain that the brat was in. But what could he do? What could he honestly do to help him if the dream was even real? Dumbledore has not told no-one, not even the minister where the brat's uncle and auntie live so it is not even as if Snape can check on him, right?

He knew Hagrid was speaking, trying to up lift the mood but he could not focus on anything expect the dream that would leave him alone. Why would he of all people have the dream anyway? He was the most hated person by James Potter and the feeling was mutual. Snape did not have one good word to say about him so why if his son needed help would he contact him? None of this makes any sense. Snags and the odd words from Hagrid conversation were all Snape caught as his mind tossed these questions back and forth.

"Found him all alone….. whimperin'"

The potter brat was alone and that room he was locked in he was whimpering, crying for someone to come and help him. Could Snape help him?

"Poor l'ttle guy… injured… in pain. "

Snape had felt the brat's pain in his dream, the painful beatings that he received and resulted in that small shaking form, his damaged ankle from where the whale of a cousin had stomped on it, his hunger but worse the pain from his broken heart. The pain of being alone, the pain of crying and knowing on one can hear you or they just do not care. Snape knows that pain all too well. It was a common feature of his own childhood. Dam! Now look that bloody brat got him thinking about things that he does not want to think about, things that are best left in the past.

"I say ter myself who'll help him if not me eh? …. Dunno what he woulda have dun without me."

That's right. That has got to be the most intelligence thing Hagrid has ever said. Who would help the brat if not him? Who else knew about the Potter situation? No he had to do something, anything. Wait, What? What the hell is Hagrid talking about?

"What?" snapped Snape, glaring at Hagrid who seem to shrink underneath the weight of Snape glare. "What are you talking about?"

"The l'ttle unicorn professor, sir. He was hurt an' alone. I took him an' –"

Hagrid stop as Snape stood up slamming his palms into the table, causing the dishes, cups and other table ware to shake. A deadly silent filled the hall as everyone shot Hagrid sympathetic looks. The silent seem to grow as all the students and teachers waited for Snape to speak.

"Headmaster we need to speak in private."

"Now Severus ,my boy?" asked Dumbledore, peering over the top of his glasses and looking at Snape closely as if trying to work out what was wrong with him. He looked him up and down, taking in Snape appearance, his temper before nodding. "Let's proceed to my office."

As the pair left the hall everyone released a breathe they did not know they were holding. It did not take long before the normal jolly and relax atmosphere of the hall returned. Even the teachers visibility relaxed in their seat. Well, all expect Hagrid that is, who was now looking around uneasily and fidgeting as if someone had stuck him with a stinging hex. Clearing his throat he looked worriedly at the other teachers before clearing his throat.

"What did I do?"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: The Dumbledore and Snape have a revealing talk and Snape finally rescues Harry!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Please Please Please keep reviewing

I have cut this chapter in half... I could not get the Harry's rescue right so I going to post it as the next chapter

Thanks and enjoys

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: The Talk <span>

It was an unnerving silence in the head master's room as Dumbledore explored the memory or dream again and again in the pensive. Snape did not dare speak or question what he was doing- not yet anyway. He watched in a growing fascination as Dumbledore examine it over and over again. Stopping and freezing the images at certain parts. Barely stopping from flinching at the fear and pain in the little boy eyes, Snape wanted to demand that Dumbledore speak to him, to tell him what's going around his brain and what is going to happen now but Snape knew better. He know how Dumbledore works; he would never reveal more than he must and he would never reveal any information before he is ready. It was a quality that Snape found very annoying.

Eventually the head master stopped pacing and sat back down. Still the silence remained as Dumbledore meet Snape's glaze and held his eyes. The deep blue eyes seemed to peer directly into Snape's soul and examine him to the very core. Snape Knew what Dumbleodre was doing and brought his shields up to stop him. Damn that old man. His emotions are not something that he can toy with, not now or ever. A silence but powerful struggle between the two wizards' wills seem to occur until snape broke his glaze and look down. What the hell was that about? Something was not right here. Snape was certain of that. Unable to take the silence any longer Snape cleared his throat to gather the head master attention.

"Do you think this dream is real Headmaster?" asked Snape quietly. He was really for the Headmaster to look at him with his concerned blue eyes and tell him that no, it is not real; it is just in his head. "Is it possible that the Potter br-boy is abused?"

""Yes." Replied the headmaster. It was so simple, so quick and so empty of all feelings that Snape was speechless. _Yes….YES. _How the hell could the dream be real and why was the spawn of Potter contacting him. It made no sense.

"Lily's love" came the quiet voice od Dumbledore as he watched Snape carefully for his reaction.

"What?"

"In lily's last breathe she protected her son, she gave her life so that her son would live. Her love kept him safe and still does so." said Dumbledore. Anyone else would think that Dumbledore cared but Snape knew him to well. His mind was not focusing on saddness of this but how this could be used to his advantage. "Lily loved and trusted you, her best friend. It through this connection that you are getting the dreams of his treatment."

Snape did not think he could be more speechless than he already wa but he was wrong. How do you reply to that? His Lily trusted him? Loved him? After everything he done? All the wrongs he had commited? It sent a strange, warm feeling tingling across him chest. It was not unpleasant but.. nice. A feeling that he had not felt for a very long time. A weight seemed to lifted from his shoulders and his burden eased slightly. Lily must had forgiven him at leats a bit if she still loved him, still trusted him.

Then it hit Snape what was wrong with this. The headmaster was taking it all to well. No strong emotions, no outrage or nothing. Then it hit him... He knew. He knew he was abused. How could he know? Why was the boy still there if he knew? None of this made any sense. Snape opened and closed his mouth that many times that Dumbledore could not stop the small chuckle escaping his lips. It was not often that he was able to render Severus speechless.

Finding his voice Snape could not stop the the accusation in his voice. "You knew."

"It's all for the greater good, my boy. The Great good," said Dumbledore as he nodded his head as if he was trying to get Snape to agree with him.

"The _Greater _Good… Greater good," repeated Snape quiet to himself. He was too stunned to speak but remembering the pain and fear in those emerald eyes, Lily's eye, caused him to snap. The fury and anger that he had felt all day erupted from him as glared at Dumbledore. "HE JUST A CHILD DUMBLEDORE. A CHILD AND-"

"My dear boy it is regrettable. Harry deserves a loving family but he needs to stay at the Dursely even more. There is no choice in the matter," Dumbledore stated it as if it was a simple fact. Something unpleasant, unspeakable but something that just has to be done. To enrage Snape's never growing fury even more Dumbledore opened a lemon sherbet and pop it in his mouth as if this discussion was over. It was not over, not by a long shot.

'I have spied for you, and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you," hissed Snape his voice dangerous low, expressing his anger. " Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have left him being raised by abusive relatives and you will do nothing to stop this."

"Harry has to remain at his relatives for the blood wards and for the sake of the wizarding world. Severus surely you understand this?"

"Understand! Understand! What is so important Dumbledore that you would leave the potter brat, a young helpless child, with people that will hurt him, scar him? The boy deserves better-

Dumbledore fixed Snape with a cold stare that caused Snape to stop speaking. Dumbledore frown. This talk was not going how he wanted . Sighing he decided to play the guilt card.

" The boy deserves his parents but because of –" began Dumbledore

"How dare you?" Snarled Snape, his hand clenching in anger . "Have I not redeemed myself for that? Have I not sworn to protect the boy? I will protect him Dumbledore even if that includes protecting him from you. "

"Now Severus my boy you do not understand. The boy needs to remain-"

"Then explain. For once in your life Dumbledore explain. No more half-truths and hidden secrets. Explain. "

"The blood wards will keep him safe Severus my boy. No one can find him; the protection given to him by Lily will ensure that he remains safe until he comes of age. Harry needs to learn the value of magic and muggles. He needs to live like a muggle so he appreciates muggles. He has to escape the prejudice and politics of our world. Surely you see this Severus. His muggle relatives are the safest place for him."

Snape absorbed this information, quietly. Trying to digest everything he thought he knew and everything that was real. A couple of times he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Instead he shook his head as an undeniable rage build up within him. How DARE he?

"The best place? The best?" his voice was so quiet Dumbledore had to listen carefully. Then as if the shock had disappeared Snape glared at Dumbledore and allowed all the emotions, pains and unbelievable anger he had felt since his dream came pouring out. "The best for him Dumbledore or the best for you? I can't believe-"

"Now Severus let-"

"No Dumbledore! You will listen to me. I will not allow this happen, I will not allow you to sacrifice Lily's son. You will not make some sort of symbol out of him. Do you understand?" roared Snape as he stood up. His chair clattered to the floor as he growled as Dumbledore who for once looked at a lost at what to say. Snape was shaking from anger but he was far from finished. "You will tell me where he is….. Now! If my dream is correct I will remove him and bring him here. Don't you dare mention the blood wards because you know as well as I do they will not work if there is no love present. I will bring him here and we will find suitable care for him. Do I make myself clear!"

"And if I refuse?" the unspoken threat lay between them. The headmaster did not yell or raise his voice but it was clear to both of them the threat that lay within the headmaster's tone. Their eyes met and Snape tried to push away his fear as he saw no twinkle in those clear blue eyes but a seriousness and fury that Snape had only seen once before. Snape had lost so much when Lily died; he lost his life. He failed her; he would not fail her son. Taking a deep breath Snape held his gaze and decided to play his trump car.

"If you refuse I will tell Minerva."

They gaze remain held until Dumbledore visibly shrunk before Snape's eyes. His appearance shifted from the vibrant strong wizard to that of a very old and tired man; his shoulders hunched up, he slumped in his seat and he lowered his head in his hands. Snape smirked. He had won.

"Very well Severus."


End file.
